


Good Morning Captain Levi!

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Motherly Eren Yeager, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Only Eren is allowed to wake Captain Levi up without being yelled at or thrown the closest thing at. Eren became Squad Levi’s saving grace when he arrived and they cried happy tears when they realized they don’t have to wake up Captain Levi up anymore.





	Good Morning Captain Levi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeryEreri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/gifts).



> OBS! Please understand that this is my first time ever posting something that I have written. Also, English is not my Main Language, so if you see a lot of spelling and grammar errors, please tell me, it would be very helpful, that way I can improve.
> 
> Also, I have been a big fan of VeryEreri for a while now and she inspired me to take on writing again, and actually show it to other people.

Squad Levi always took turn waking up Captain Levi up every morning. No one wanted to actually wake the grumpy man up during the morning because you got something thrown at you.

But when Eren became a member of the Squad, all of them prayed that Eren could run like the wind because they didn’t want him losing a body part just because Captain Levi couldn’t handle being disturbed in the morning.

But when Eren’s time came, and it was his turn to wake the Captain up he made them all scrape their jaws on the stone floor.

Eren had calmly walked into the Mess Hall with Captain Levi and tow, still looking tired and pissed, mind you. But still, they hadn’t heard any screaming or yelling or anything being thrown, so they were shocked when both came in looking like normal.

The breakfast had a tense atmosphere, except between Captain Levi and Eren and they all wondered what Eren had done that made Captain Levi so calm in the morning.

When Captain Levi decided to take his leave to meet with Commander Erwin they all pounced on Eren asking him how he had done it.

“How did you manage to wake the Captain up without making him angry at you?” Petra asked with a curious voice and Oluo just glared at Eren like always.

“Yeah! He is never that silent in the morning!” Eld said with a big grin giving Eren a friendly thump on the back as tanks to keeping the Captain calm.

“Can you do it every morning?” Gunther said with a hopeful look making them all look at him with pleading eyes.

“I did nothing special, you told me to wake him and I did. And I don’t really see the big deal? But yeah, sure I can wake him again tomorrow if you want.” He said with an adorable smile making all of the but Oluo coo at how cute he looked.

When Eren left to begin his daily tasks they all came to the agreement to see what Eren did differently when waking up the Captain.

Oluo just said that Eren was lucky and caught Captain Levi on a good day and Petra hit him, making him bite his tongue in the process. She never like how Oluo always bad mouthed Eren, he had never done anything to deserve that kind of treatment from a person that is supposed to protect him if things came to it.

｡☆✼★━━━━♡━━━━★✼☆｡

When the next day came they all followed Eren in silence, the boy no wiser of what his squad members were up to. They were a bit surprised when he didn’t make his way to the Captains room first, instead, he made his way to the Kitchen and started making tea.

They all looked on in confusion when he prepared all of it and put it on a tray and made his way over to Captain Levis room.

They all was standing behind a corner and spied on their youngest member. All of them were there except Oluo, he had snorted and said, while it would be fun to see Captain beat the hell out of the kid again, he had better things to do. That had earned him a hit from Petra again and some glares from the others.

They all freaked a little when they saw that Eren didn’t even bother to knock on the door. Instead, he just balanced the tray with an impressive control and opened the door.

They were lucky because when they crept closer they saw that the door was ajar and they peaked inside.

Eren had now made his way over to the lump on the soft bed that was Captain Levi. They all were nervous for him and didn’t really know if they wanted to save to kid from doing something stupid and be punished, or just wait to see what he was about to do. The second opinion won and they all crammed together to be small as possible and invisible as possible, not wanting Captain Levi to see them and throw his swords after them.

Eren, on the other hand, was still a cute oblivious fluff head and made his way over to the bed and put the tray on the nightstand beside the bed and he crouched down and pulled down the cover carefully and was met with the sleeping face of his Captain.

Petra, Eld, and Gunther all were biting something to contain their inner screaming at Eren. They were internally screaming and crying for the poor kid that they only just have gotten to know and was about to see him die already.

But they once again became shocked to their core.

Eren pulled the cover off a little more and then did something that made them all gaping. He started stroking Captain Levi’s hair and started talking in a soft voice. They knew he had a soft voice for being so loud, but this was a whole other level.

“Captain Levi? Are you awake? It’s morning, you need to wake up.” Eren said with a soft voice and dragged his fingers through that short but very soft hair of his Captain.

Captain Levi on the other had started stirring and turned around and promptly fell back into the dream he was having.

“Captain, you need to wake up, it’s morning and you said we have a lot of work that has to be doing today, so you need to wake up.” He continues and is still oblivious to the three people standing in the doorway looking like they couldn’t believe their eyes. Their eyes grew impossible wide when Captain Levi groaned and opened his eyes, and they held their breath, waiting for the screaming to start. But it never came.

Captain Levi just opened his eyes, but Eren never stopped stroking his hair making Captain Levi sigh and was about to close his eyes again and go back to sleep. It was too early to start this shitty day he decided. But Eren was stubborn and rose from his crouching position on the floor next to the big bed. He just smiled softly and grabbed Captain Levi’s hands and pulled him up in a sitting position and somehow managed to keep him in that position and still make the pillows he had be fluffy so he could lean back comfortably against the headboard.

The three spies behind the door were floored. They didn’t know how to react to the scenario in front of them, but they kept quiet and was curious what Eren was about to do next. The kid was brave and they all were really happy they didn’t need the mission to wake Captain Levi with Eren there.

Eren had managed to keep Captain Levi awake enough to start cleaning his face and the looks of it, Captain Levi didn’t even show any kind of protests. He just let Eren pamper him like he did last time, but he couldn’t say he disliked it.

Eren gave a bright smile and dried his face with a soft towel and then gave Captain Levi his morning Tea. The Tea Eren had figured out that he needed before he could function correctly.

“Eren...?” Captain Levi asked with a voice that was thick and rough with sleep, indicated that he had just woken up.

“Hai Captain?” Eren said with a bright smile and rose from his place that he had taken on the bed and went over to the windows and started to carefully pull the drapes so the bright sun could make her way into the big room.

“What happened to Oluo? Wasn’t he the one that was supposed to wake me?” He said with a wondering voice and Eren nodded. What he was about to say would make Oluo be in big trouble, but Eren and his no filter to mouth told Captain Levi just what he thought Oluo though about him and his duty to wake the Captain up.

The three behind the door couldn’t even fault Eren for running his mouth to Captain. Because even they started to get annoyed at how arrogant Olou had started becoming after being in Captain Levi’s Squad.

“Mr. Bozado told me to do it because I did it yesterday and he said he had better things to do than being an errand boy.” Eren said an started sorting out papers in Captain Levi’s desk that was a mountain of a mess, so he didn’t see the glare Captain Levi threw at nothing particularly.

But the three behind the door freaked, thinking they had been spotted but breather out in relief when no signs of them being discovered was made.

“Is that so..., did he say what he was doing this morning? After all, today was an important day, and I reminded him three times that I wasn’t to be late this morning.” Captain Levi snarled and Eren looked up with a small smile and went over to him and gave him a refill of his tea and he drank it with an angry look.

“I’m sorry for ruin you day Captain, I’ll promise not to be in your way.” Eren said with a small frown. Captain Levi snapped his eyes up and looked at the teen. He internally winced when he saw the Eren looked like a kicked puppy.

Petra couldn’t help but coo over how cute he looked but Eld quickly covered her mouth to keep her quiet and she thanked him with a sheepish nod.

They all thought Eren looked like a kicked puppy with his sad but still beautiful eyes, that should be against law how pretty they were.

“It’s not your fault Eren. I blame Bozado! He knew today was important because today is the day the new recruits are arriving, I believe it’s your old Trainee group that is arriving, alright what is left of it anyway.” He said and took a sip and Eren got back some of that sparkle and smiled and nodded and went back to organizing his Captains documents.

Captain Levi didn’t mind this because during the month Eren had been here he had found out, for being such a loud teen Eren was surprisingly neat and organized, he trusted that Eren wouldn’t mess up the work he had done the previous night.

“Eren?” He suddenly asked again and Eren looked up and met the steel gray eyes of the man he admired the most in the whole Survey Corps.

“Hm?” He said and Eld, Petra, and Gunther couldn’t figure it out why Eren seem to get away with answering the Captain and taking to him so freely. And not to mention touching. If they were about to touch Captain that way he would yell at them for making him dirty.

“From now on I want only you waking me up, it seems like I can only trust you with that assignment.” He said with a straight face and took another sip of his tea. In his head, on the other hand, he wanted to gulp the whole pot of tea in one go because somehow Eren had managed to make tea even better than himself, and he has done his tea since he learned what it was, and only he knew how he wanted it. So when Eren had walked in yesterday with a teapot he was a bit hesitant to taste it but realized very quickly that he wanted more of that tea.

｡☆✼★━━━━♡━━━━★✼☆｡

The three spies realized they weren’t needed and disappeared quietly back to the Dinner Hall and sat down waiting for the two of them to come down to breakfast. They talked in low voices of what had happened and they all realized that their Captain saw something special in Eren.

“Eren is amazing! To manage to tame Captain in the morning, he has talent!” Gunther said with a smile and the other two nodded in agreement, big smiles on their faces too.

“I must say that bringing him tea was a smart idea.” Eld said and Petra nodded.

“Yeah, we could have done it, but none of us actually know how he wants his tea.” she said with a pensive look. They all nodded.

They were remembering when Eld first had served Captain tea and he spit it out like it burned him. They didn’t take offense because they knew Captain wanted his tea a certain way, they just never could figure it out.

“But I think we lucked out, don’t you think? He personally asked for Eren to be the one to wake him up every morning now.” Gunther said and they all laughed.

“Yes we did, didn’t we. I’m not offended that he said he trusted Eren more, I can understand it if Eren can bring that side out of Captain in the morning. Besides I think this is all Oluos fault, we all heard Captain said it was important for him to be awake in time today. It’s basically every single way he is going to admit he is not a morning person. But we all knew that.” Petra said and both nodded is agreement.

“Did he say anything about what he would be doing?” Gunter asked and they shook their head.

Oluo would be in big trouble when he was going to get breakfast.

“I just don’t see what he have against Eren. Eren is clearly in our rank. Commander Erwin, Major Hanji, and Captain Levi wouldn’t have put him with us if he wasn’t up there with us.” she said with a sigh.

“You think he is jealous?” Eld asked and stuffed some bread into his mouth and they all took a pensive look.

“Yes, it could be that way, but he doesn’t understand why. Captain clearly sees it as well and I have seen in more than just one occasion that when Oluo was glaring at Eren making him uncomfortable, Captain was glaring at Oluo, be he didn’t notice because he was to busy glaring at Eren.” Petra said with an annoyed voice and Gunter nodded. He had seen it as well.

“Maybe this was the last straw for Captain? He seems really angry for being so calm today.” Eld said and they nodded.

“We can’t really help him either guys, we would have to suffer the consequences too, but I say leave it be. He made his bed, now he have to lie in it.” Gunther said and that nodded.

“Yes, I agree. We have warned him plenty of times, that Captain seems very fond of Eren, but he never believed us did he?” she said and they just looked grave. If Captain Levi decided to punish Oluo, they wouldn’t see much of him, because he would be demoted to another squad until the Captain of the Squad see them change their tune and learned their lesson.

Offending a Captain and making them angry was not a good idea.

Eren had earned his place in this squad for a reason and that reason was clear when all three of their highest officers were to praise Eren and his Skill.

It was then Captain came in with Eren looking like a sun behind him. But Captain Levi decided to just ignore it and placed Eren besides him and started his breakfast.

“Have any of you seen Oluo?” He asked and they all shook their head.

“No Captain. He said he was doing something important today.” Eld said and Captain Levi nodded stiffly. He wasn’t very happy with Oluos attitude lately and when he made Eren sad, Eren with his big heart and warm smiles, he swore to make the people that made his shitty brat sad, suffer the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like or disliked it, tell me with a comment, it´s appreciated! Also, I am open to request. Note that while I have proofread it a few times I might still have some errors in it. Because proofreading your own work is not easy when it´s not in your own language I tell ya´. 
> 
> Also, I am very sorry for the dialog, I have problems with writing dialogues between characters...*hides in shame*  
> Ask me and I might consider trying to write something for you.


End file.
